


Agents Of S.H.I.E.L.D (Project One Direction) - tłumaczenie

by bumble_bumble_bumblebee



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Agents of SHIELD, M/M, Smut, Superpowers, Top!Harry, bottom!Louis, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 19:02:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3907159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumble_bumble_bumblebee/pseuds/bumble_bumble_bumblebee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Projekt One Direction jest projektem wspierającym dla Avengers Inititive. Pięciu chłopaków zebranych razem w nadziei, że okażą się tak wspaniali, jak Avengersi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agents Of S.H.I.E.L.D (Project One Direction) - tłumaczenie

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Agents Of S.H.I.E.L.D (Project One Direction)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015408) by [Hazzalovescarrots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazzalovescarrots/pseuds/Hazzalovescarrots). 



> Jestem zakocham w tym shocie, totalnie. Może dlatego, że Marvel to moja miłość, a w naszym fandomie tak go mało ;c Zgoda jest :)

 

(Phil Coulson)

 

– Dyrektorze Fury, musi pan zrozumieć, że ich potrzebujemy – protestuje Coulson. Zerka na ekrany i przygląda się piątce chłopaków, aktualnie trenujących w oddzielnych pomieszczeniach. – Liam Payne, jeden z najlepszych techników, jakich kiedykolwiek miała T.A.R.C.Z.A[1]. Niall Horan, jeden z czołówki w kwestii zręczności. Harry Styles, nasz najlepszy szpieg i, jak dotąd, najsilniejszy z nich. Louis Tomlinson, mistrz telekinezy i Zayn Malik, najszybszy z nich wszystkich. Możemy stworzyć świetny zespół, sir.

– Avengersi są już w trakcie misji dotyczącej Tesseractu[2]. Są potężniejsi i bardziej odpowiedni do wykonania tego zadania. Ci chłopcy nie są niczym więcej niż tym: chłopcami – odpowiada dyrektor chłodnym tonem.

Phil wzdycha i patrzy, jak Liam rozbraja bombę, Niall pokonuje grupę dziesięciu mężczyzn, Harry rozbija obiekty niczym Hulk, Louis porusza laserami i pistoletami za pomocą swojego umysłu, a Zayn pędzi między kulami. Wszyscy są imponujący w swoich dziedzinach i Phil wierzy, że mogliby stać się czymś zupełnie innym, gdyby pracowali razem. Jedyny problem polega na tym, że nigdy się nie poznali. Wszyscy ćwiczą w tej samej akademii, ale w sumie nigdy się nie spotkali.

A przynajmniej tak myśli Coulson.

 

***

 

(Harry)

 

– Kurwa – przeklina Harry, ocierając czoło ręcznikiem.

Przebiega wzrokiem po szczątkach cegieł, betonowych bloków i desek. Spędził dwie poprzednie godziny, przebijając się przez każde z nich. Bierze oddech i rusza w stronę korytarza. Na jego twarzy natychmiast pojawia się uśmiech, gdy widzi swojego chłopaka, opierającego się o ścianę, ubranego w swój treningowy strój.

– Louis, co ty tutaj robisz? Powinieneś ćwiczyć.

– Skończyłem pięć minut temu. Oglądałem cię przez okno – odpowiada bezczelnie Louis. Harry chichocze i zwija ręcznik pod pachą.

– Lou, mają tu kamery. Nie możemy być widziani razem, pamiętasz? – mówi Harry i odwraca się, by iść do sypialni. Louis podąża za nim w pewnej odległości, trzymając ręce z dala od niego. Harry wie, że kusi go, by go dotknąć, ale pozostaje w oddali. Tym sposobem to boli, że nie mogą być widywani razem w akademii. Studentom nie wolno spotykać się z innymi mieszkańcami akademii ze względu na fakt, że mogliby okazać słabość lub przywiązanie. Ale Harry wie, że to ma tylko ich chronić. Uczucia są słabością: tego nauczono ich na samym początku.

Pokoje znajdują się poza nadzorem T.A.R.C.Z.Y, co oznacza, że Harry może pozostawić swoje drzwi niezamknięte, by Louis mógł wejść. Harry odkłada swój ręcznik i sprzęt na stolik obok swojego łóżka i może usłyszeć, jak Louis wkracza do środka. Oddycha głęboko, tylko czekając, aż Louis podejdzie i go dotknie.

– Haz... – mówi miękko, a Harry odwraca się do niego przodem. Louis stoi na środku pokoju z biodrem przechylonym w jedną stronę.

 _Nic w tym chłopaku nie jest niezręczne,_ myśli Harry. Każdy jego ruch jest pełen gracji i elegancki, a Harry po prostu nie rozumie, jak on to robi. Dla niego samo chodzenie w prostej linii jest wystarczająco skomplikowane.

Niespodziewanie naszyjnik Harry'ego zostaje szarpnięty w przód. Unosi się w powietrzu, przyciągając go do Louisa. Może dostrzec skoncentrowany wyraz twarzy swojego chłopaka i natychmiast wie, że to on to robi. Dla Harry'ego nie dzieje się to wystarczająco szybko, więc rusza do przodu i popycha Louisa na drzwi. Ściska długości ich ciał razem: zwinne Louisa naprzeciw szczupłemu i silnemu Harry'ego.

Całują się, długo i namiętnie, ściskając nawzajem swoją skórę. Harry łapie go od tyłu i unosi. Louis wzdycha w jego usta i zaciska zęby, sprawiając, że wyższy chłopak mocniej przyciska go do drzwi. Ich pocałunki są desperackie i szorstkie, a Harry po prostu dociska się do niego, jęcząc i ściskając go z większą siłą. Louis popycha jego ramiona, prowadząc go do łóżka. Harry zgadza się i upuszcza go na poduszki.

Louis chwyta go za szyję i obraca ich, siadając na nim okrakiem i wykonując biodrami okrągłe ruchy, zwyczajnie się drażniąc. Harry warczy i przyspiesza.

– Żadnego pieprzonego droczenia – mamrocze. – Lubrykant, lubrykant, lubrykant.

– Tak, po prostu się zamknij. Szukam go. – Oczy Louisa są zamknięte, a jego oddech tonie w ustach Harry'ego. Słyszy, jak szuflada otwiera się w pewnej odległości od nich i przedmiot przylatuje do otwartej, wyciągniętej dłoni Louisa. Rzuca go na poduszkę i zdejmuje koszulkę przez głowę. Harry robi to samo i czuje, że zamek błyskawiczny od jego kostiumu jest rozpinany przez telekinetyczny umysł Louisa. Całkiem przydatna rzecz.

Kiedy wszystkie ubrania są zdjęte, Harry szybko obraca ich i Louis łapie zaskoczony oddech. Szczypie twarde sutki Louisa i pociera jego penisa wzdłuż swojego własnego. Louis odwraca głowę i dyszy w swoje zaciśnięte pięści, gdy Harry wsuwa w niego śliski palec.

Harry wysysa na jego skórze malinkę dla każdego palca, który wciska do środka, więc gdy Louis ma trzy fioletowe plamy pod obojczykami, wije się na łóżku, odrzucając głowę do tyłu w ekstazie za każdym razem, gdy Harry dotknie jego prostaty. Jest bezwzględny ze swymi palcami i Louis szlocha w poduszkę, którą ściska. Gryzie miękki materiał i płacze, co powoduje, że penis Harry'ego za każdym razem drga.

Harry przesuwa swoje biodra ponad uda Louisa po obu jego stronach. Kładzie się i dokładnie pokrywa samego siebie lubrykantem. Pociera swoim czubkiem opuchnięte krawędzie jego dziurki, odpłacając się za czas, gdy Louis się z nim drażnił. Chłopak pod nim uderza w jego ramię, nakłaniając go, by przyspieszył swoje ruchy.

– Och, kurwa – mamrocze Louis, kiedy Harry wsuwa się do środka, cal po torturującym calu. Jest rozciągnięty tak cholernie szeroko i tak dobrze, nie może nic poradzić na to, że krzyczy, chwytając ramię Harry'ego.

Wygina plecy i jednocześnie ciągnie go w dół, by złączyć ich wargi w pocałunku. To właściwie ledwie może być nazwane pocałunkiem: to tylko ich dwóch, gorąco dyszących sobie nawzajem w usta, Harry połykający każde przekleństwo, padające z jego grzesznych warg. Porusza biodrami szybciej i opada na przedramiona po obu stronach głowy Louisa. Uderza w niego z siłą, której nie ma niemal nikt.

– Ch–cholera – mruczy Louis, jego wargi poruszają się wraz z tymi Harry'ego. – Trenuję jutro w terenie. Zwolnij.

– Szybko wracasz do zdrowia – mamrocze Harry i porusza się szybciej, sięgając głębiej i pchając mocniej. Louis krzyczy i drapie jego plecy, z całą pewnością pozostawiając czerwone pręgi. Harry przenosi nogę wyżej, na wysokość jego talii i czuje, jak ten zaciska się wokół jego penisa. – Kurwa.

Unosi nogę Louisa wyżej, tak, że jest zgięta naprzeciw jego piersi. Wypuszcza z siebie świszczący oddech na jego ciasnotę i wykorzystuje każdą uncję samokontroli, jaką posiada, zabierając zaciśnięte pięści z poduszek i używając ich jako podpory, by poruszać biodrami szybciej. Jest pewny, że uderza w prostatę Louisa z każdym pchnięciem, przez małe okrzyki, jakie wydaje chłopak.

– Dalej, dojdź dla mnie, Lou – mruczy Harry w zagięcie jego szyi. Louis sięga w dół, by owinąć dłoń wokół swojego penisa i szarpnąć. Odruchowo zaciska się wokół Harry'ego, gdy ciężko dochodzi na swoją pierś. Harry mruczy i również dochodzi, przez uczucie ciepła Louisa.

Oddychają ciężko przez chwilę, dopóki Louis nie przetacza się na swoją połowę, krzywiąc się przy tym lekko.

– Cóż, to będzie siniak – mamrocze cicho, a Harry łapie oddech, czując spód własnych pleców. Może poczuć wydrapane linie, które pieką, gdy ich dotyka. Pokazuje to Louisowi.

– Tak? Myślisz, że to łatwo zniknie? – oskarża Harry, bez prawdziwej groźby w głosie. – Masz szczęście, że cię kocham.

Louis śmieje się i muska ustami jego ramię.

– Przepraszam, kochanie. Też cię kocham.

Harry uśmiecha się szeroko.

 

***

 

Po długim dniu trenowania, Harry odkłada swój sprzęt na stół, jak zwykle. Przyciska włącznik na swoim komputerze i lekko podskakuje, gdy widzi wiadomość od Agenta Coulsona.

 _Spotkanie w zbrojowni za dwie godziny. PILNE_ , głosi. Harry zerka na zegar. Wiadomość przyszła półtorej godziny temu. Panikuje i patrzy na pager. Dlaczego nie zobaczył tego wcześniej?

Śpieszy, by włożyć na siebie czystą parę dżinsów i t–shirt. Nie zawraca sobie głowy prysznicem, jedynie wciąga beanie na głowę, łapie klucze i wychodzi.

Zbrojownia nie jest pusta, gdy przybywa na miejsce, pośpiesznie i pozbawiony tchu. Agent Coulson tam jest, ale z czwórką innych chłopaków. Jeden z nich ma ciemnobrązowe włosy, ułożone w quiffa, których fragment jest blond. Harry marszczy brwi.

 _To wygląda jak rożek z lodami,_ myśli. Wyrzuca to z głowy i przygląda się pozostałym. Chłopak wyleguje się na krześle, balansując na jego tylnych nogach, gdy okręca i podrzuca drewnianą laskę w powietrze. Podczas gdy tych dwóch ubranych jest w stroje do treningu, kolejny, który opiera się o ścianę, ma na sobie zwyczajne ubrania i okulary, wciśnięte na nos. Jego włosy są bałaganem i wyglądają trochę jak hełm.

Kiedy oczy Harry'ego zatrzymują się na czwartym chłopaku, pierwszą rzeczą, jaką widzi, jest jego tyłek. Jego zakrzywienie jest uwydatnione przez rozciągniętą tkaninę, a Harry'emu opada szczęka, kiedy uświadamia sobie, że rozpoznałby tę pupę wszędzie. Chłopak odwraca się i jego błękitne oczy mrużą się ze zmieszaniem, a potem lękiem, kiedy widzi, że to faktycznie jest Harry.

Louis.

 

***

 

(Phil Coulson)

 

Wzdycha ciężko, układając dłonie na krawędzi biurka. Patrzy na pięciu chłopaków przed sobą i zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, jak bardzo są onieśmieleni. Zayn marszczy brwi, poprawiając czubek swojego quiffa. Niall po prostu turla ten pieprzony patyk między swoimi dłońmi. Liam przesuwa okulary na środek nosa, podczas gdy Louis i Harry tylko rzucają nie–do–końca–dyskretne spojrzenia sobie nawzajem.

– Okej, słuchajcie – zaczyna. – Jesteście wszyscy tu i teraz, więc po prostu weźmy się za to.

Chłopcy patrzą na niego. Louis jest spięty i krzyżuje ramiona, nogi rozstawione szeroko, dając mu tym samym coś na kształt dominacji. Coulson może stwierdzić, że zostanie liderem.

– Wasza piątka została specjalnie wybrana do Projektu One Direction, części Programu Tesseract. Zajmiecie się całą podejrzaną, błękitną energią i ustalicie, skąd pochodzi. Liczę na was, że mi w tym pomożecie. Dyrektor Fury wciąż jest bardzo sceptyczny w stosunku do tego projektu.

Phil wyczuwa w pokoju dezorientację i strach i pociera skronie.

– Wasze kostiumy są szczególnie wykonane, by dopasować się do waszych możliwości.

Sięga pod blat, przerzucając przełącznik i cała lewa strona ściany obraca się w szklane gabloty. W większości z nich znajduje się broń, dostosowana specjalnie dla tych pięciu chłopaków, ale są tam też półki z kostiumami, marynarkami, pasami i spodniami: wszystko, co może przydać się chłopcom na ich misjach. Bierze wszystkie kostiumy i posyła je ku każdemu z nich, zgodnie z przeznaczeniem.

– Payne, twój jest zrobiony z tkaniny o wysokiej tolerancji ciepła, dzięki czemu możesz zbliżyć się do energii, nie uszkadzając żadnych ważnych organów. Błękitna energia Tesseractu jest niebezpieczna. Powinniście być przygotowani. Malik, twój wykonano tak, by znosił największą częstotliwość obrotów, co pozwala ci biec tak szybko, jak potrafisz, bez spalenia ubrań. Horan, twój może rozciągać się tak bardzo, jak ty: będzie poruszał się z tobą i poradzi sobie z każdym gwałtownym ruchem czy obrotem, jaki zrobisz. Styles...

Chłopak podskakuje na dźwięk swojego nazwiska i szarpie się ze swym ruchem, gdy łapie czerwony materiał, który jest rzucony w jego stronę. Znów rzuca Louisowi spojrzenie i, na ile może stwierdzić Coulson, jest to jedno z tych tęsknych. Marszczy brwi, lecz kontynuuje.

– Tkanina została wykonana tak, by przetrwać każdą siłę i każdy materiał, przez jaki zdecydujesz się przebić. Tomlinson, ponieważ cała twoja moc znajduje się w twojej głowie, nie mogliśmy zrobić wiele, ale dodaliśmy szczególną funkcję. Pole siłowe. Kiedy je aktywujesz, możesz użyć go, by przejść przez ostrzał, jeśli tego zapragniesz.

Na twarzy Louisa pojawia się uśmieszek, a jego brwi się unoszą.

– Nieźle.

– Wasza pierwsza misja odbędzie się w ciągu miesiąca. Od teraz będziecie trenować w tym samym pomieszczeniu, musicie pracować razem. To ważne. Ufamy, że nauczycie siebie nawzajem najlepszych technik i form, jakie znacie. To wszystko. Wracajcie do pracy.

 

***

 

(Harry)

 

Kurwa mać.

To wszystko, co Harry ma do powiedzenia.

Piątka chłopców znajduje się w największym pomieszczeniu, jakie kiedykolwiek widział. Zayn jest w czymś na kształt symulatora, walcząc w środku z kto–to–wie–czym. Niall ćwiczy skakanie, obracanie, przerzucanie i przewracanie na różnych obiektach, które są tak wysokie, jak sam Harry. Liam jest w kącie, budując tonę broni, przerabiając i ulepszając ją. A Louis...

Louis jest stale otoczony przez żołnierzy, atakujących go, gdy tylko trafi się okazja, ale jest dla nich po prostu zbyt dobry. W obcisłym kostiumie, który aktualnie sprawia, że Harry'emu cieknie ślinka, wszystko, czym w niego rzucają, odbija się. Jego ciało jest mocno oświetlone ciemnoniebieskim blaskiem, pasującym do stroju. Harry skomle za każdym razem, kiedy ten pochyla się, by podciąć facetowi nogi, ponieważ to sprawia, że wszystkie jego krzywizny uwydatniają się na tle ciasnej tkaniny i... cholera jasna.

Harry jest sparaliżowany i musi kontynuować niszczenie obiektów albo zemdleje z gorąca. Testuje swoją siłę, przebijając się przez cementowy blok za blokiem. Kiedy już zrównuje z ziemią kilkanaście bloków, jest gotów paść na podłogę, dysząc. Naprawdę ma nadzieję, że ich misje będą od tego o wiele łatwiejsze. Najstraszniejsze w tym wszystkim jest to, że praktycznie się nie poci: jego kostium chroni go przed tym. Oddycha tak łatwo i dopasowuje się do niego jak druga skóra.

Leżąc na podłodze, ma zupełnie inną perspektywę na ciało Louisa. Gapi się jeszcze przez kilka minut, zdyszany i rozciągnięty na materacu.

– Wszystko w porządku, stary? – pyta głos z mocnym akcentem. Patrzy w górę, by ujrzeć blondwłosego Irlandczyka, stojącego nad nim. Jego zielony kostium przypomina mu krasnala i chłopak chichocze. Co sprawia, że Niall wygląda na zmartwionego i podnosi Harry'ego z jego pozycji na podłodze. – Może powinieneś wypić trochę wody. Trzymaj.

Harry siorbie płyn z butelki, którą podaje mu Niall.

– Jesteś zauroczony tym Louisem czy coś w tym stylu? – pyta Niall i Harry wzdryga się, po czym jęczy słabo. Wciska głowę między kolana i wydaje żałosne odgłosy, zbliżone do płaczu wieloryba.

– Czy to tak oczywiste? – Harry nie widzi żadnego sensu w kłamaniu, skoro prawdopodobnie będzie pracował z tymi chłopakami przez długi czas. W końcu muszą zauważyć i jeśli to naprawdę jest aż tak widoczne, domyślą się prędzej niż później. Niall gwiżdże z uznaniem, gdy widzi, jak Louis zahacza ramieniem o nogę jednego z facetów i ciągnie go w dół, jednocześnie chwytając rękę innego i kręcąc nim pełny okrąg.

– Taaak, naprawdę jest – mamrocze Niall, po czym pochyla się na swoich łokciach. – Jest niezły.

– Brachu, próbujesz mnie pocieszyć czy nie? Bo nie pomagasz.

Siedzą tak przez kilka minut, Niall wciągając powietrze, gdy Louis robi nowy ruch, a Harry chrząkając z frustracją. Ruszają się dopiero wtedy, gdy Liam wlecze się na środek, ciągnąc za sobą broń. Podchodzi do klatki symulatora i wciska czerwony guzik, zatrzymując to, co dzieje się w środku. Harry słyszy przekleństwa i krzyki Zayna.

– Chłopaki, chodźcie tutaj – woła Liam. – Mam dla was trochę rzeczy.

Harry przełyka ślinę, gdy Louis obraca się, zdyszany, ze skoncentrowanymi i płonącymi oczami i napiętymi mięśniami. Zayn wynurza się z klatki z kwaśną miną, jednak Liam tylko przewraca oczami.

– Nie patrz tak na mnie. To jest tego warte. – Liam nie ma na sobie swojego kostiumu: ma snapbacka i okulary, zwyczajny t–shirt i dżinsy. Harry mu zazdrości. Louis przechadza się, siorbiąc wodę ze swojej butelki. Staje koło Harry'ego, nie dotykając go, lecz Harry czuje niewidzialną siłę, trącającą jego rękę i uśmiecha się.

– Broń – mówi po prostu Liam. Podnosi laskę, która wygląda, jakby była wykonany z metalu. Podchodzi do Nialla i balansuje nią na jednej dłoni. – Chciałeś laskę. Cóż, daję ci jedną.

Naciska na ząbek na środku i z obu końców kija wyskakują ostrza. Niall podskakuje w górę i w dół na palcach jak dziecko. Wyciąga do niego ręce. Liam chichocze i rzuca mu go. Wygrzebuje ze stosu dwa okrągłe dyski i pokazuje je Zaynowi. Są w nich dziury, by mógł włożyć tam dłonie.

– To dyski, coś jak bumerangi. Rzucasz je szerokim łukiem. Mogą pozbawić głowy każdego, a z prędkością, jaką rozwijasz, mogłyby przeciąć metalowy słup.

Zayn gwiżdże z aprobatą i waży broń w dłoniach.

– Fajne, stary.

Liam uśmiecha się szeroko i podnosi niewielki walec, kijopodobny przedmiot, nie większy od długopisu. Podaje go Louisowi i przybliża się do niego: wystarczająco blisko, by Harry warknął w proteście. Widzi uśmieszek, pojawiający się przez to na twarzy Louisa i czuje kolejne trącenie na swojej dłoni.

– To jest bat – mówi Liam i przewraca oczami, kiedy Louis porusza brwiami. – Zabije każdego, na kim go użyjesz, łapiesz? Przyciskasz tutaj... – Liam zbliża się i wskazuje maleńką szczelinę z boku. Popycha ramię Louisa, by odwrócić go od chłopców i naciska na ząbek. Louis wstrzymuje oddech, gdy rozwija się srebrny zwój. Kiedy tylko dotyka podłogi, po obu jego stronach roztacza się szron. – Jeśli otoczysz tym czyjąś szyję, umrze w ciągu sekund od zamrożenia.

Louis praktycznie promienieje i znów nieco wstrzymuje oddech, gdy naciska na ząbek, przesuwając bat, a cała długość zwoju jest zasysana z powrotem do małego walca. To westchnienie jest tym, co łapie gorące marzenia Harry'ego. Louis odwraca się i mruga do niego. Niall wpycha się między nich, a Harry klepie go w nadgarstek.

Liam podnosi inną broń i kiedy wyciąga uchwyty na zewnątrz, Harry dostrzega, że to nun chucki[3]. Liam testuje je trochę sam, po czym oddaje je Harry'emu, który przyjmuje je z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

– Wiesz, co to jest. – Liam wpycha dłonie do tylnych kieszeni. – Jedyne, co ulepszyłem, to to, że są wykonane z tego samego materiału, co tarcza Kapitana Ameryki[4].

– Powaga? – ożywia się Harry, pocierając kciukiem skórzane pokrycie uchwytów. Liam uśmiecha się złośliwie przed uniesieniem brwi.

– A co bierzesz ty? – woła Zayn, machając nieco swoimi dyskami. Liam wydaje z siebie taki dźwięk, jak szczęśliwe dziecko w dzień świąt Bożego Narodzenia. Drepcze do swojego blatu i podnosi ostatni przedmiot.

– Pistolet – mówi po prostu Louis. Liam rzuca mu spojrzenie.

– Nie zwyczajny pistolet, ty kretynie. – Podnosi go, obierając cel daleko po drugiej pokoju. Strzela i wszyscy chłopcy podskakują, kiedy pocisk trafia w cel i eksploduje w momencie kontaktu. Niebieskie iskry rozlatują się we wszystkich kierunkach i wszyscy przyglądają się temu oniemiali, dopóki Niall nie podskakuje w górę i w dół.

– Niesamowite – szczerzy się. Harry uśmiecha się i odwraca się w lewo, by ujrzeć Louisa, lustrującego go od stóp do głów, praktyczne pożerając go wzrokiem. Harry przełyka ślinę i przesuwa się niespokojnie, ciągnąc obcisły kołnierz swojego kostiumu. Louis uśmiecha się chytrze z biodrem przechylonym w jedną stronę. Harry szarpie niezręcznie obie strony swoich nun chucków, odchrząkując.

– Cóż, to by było na tyle, jeśli chodzi o dzisiejszy trening, tak? – odzywa się, cofając się do drzwi. – Widzimy się później. – Może łatwo wyobrazić sobie rozbawioną minę Louisa, gdy wycofuje się, próbując uspokoić się i nie wyglądać podejrzanie przed kamerami. Rusza w stronę sypialni. Układa sobie ręcznik na karku, wycierając z niego pot.

Zdążył dopiero otworzyć drzwi, gdy ktoś przyciska go do ściany, dłonie chwytające ręcznik i ciągnące go w przód.

Louis.

Harry jęczy, gdy Louis właściwie atakuje jego usta własnymi, wargi poruszające się i dopasowujące do jego własnych. Harry ściska jego talię i przyciąga do bliżej, łącząc ich ciała. Louis przebiega palcami przez loki Harry'ego, szarpiąc je i drapiąc skórę głowy.

– Chcesz wziąć ze mną prysznic? – mamrocze Louis w jego usta, a Harry niemal warczy. Zahacza dłońmi o zakrzywienie tyłka Louisa i unosi go. Louis, który ma dobry refleks, szybko owija je wokół swojej talii.

– Fuck yeah – mruczy Harry, wchodząc do jego pokoju.

 

***

 

(Louis)

 

– Spędziliście razem trzy tygodnie – mówi Agent Coulson, jego głos rozchodzi się echem po dużym pomieszczeniu. – Wystarczająco wiele czasu, byście poznali swoje silne i słabe strony, jak uważa Dyrektor Fury. Nadszedł czas, by to przetestować. Macie swoje umiejętności, kostiumy, broń i, co najważniejsze, macie siebie nawzajem.

Louis pochyla głowę, dłonie trzyma za plecami i koncentruje się na ciele Harry'ego tuż obok niego. Tworzy w swojej głowie obraz, na którym sięga niewidzialną ręką i wsuwa ją do jednej z dłoni Harry'ego. Wie, że się udało, kiedy ten spina się koło niego, po czym się odpręża. Palce Harry'ego zaciskają się wokół działającej na niego siły. Louis uśmiecha się.

– Całe to miejsce – woła Coulson i dotyka panelu – jest pełnym symulatorem. Będziecie poddani próbom i waszą misją jest pokonanie ich jako zespół. Musicie być przygotowani na każdą sytuację. To udowodni waszą siłę jako całości, a od tego zależy wasza przyszłość. To rozstrzygnie, czy będziecie mogli pracować w terenie.

Louis podnosi dłoń i dotyka znaku, zdobiącego niebieską tkaninę jego kostiumu. _1D_. Wzdycha.

– Będę monitorować wasze postępy z centrum technicznego za tą ścianą – Coulson wskazuje w lewo. – Będziecie tutaj dopóki nie ukończycie swojej misji lub dopóki nie uznam, że wam wystarczy. Bawcie się dobrze.

Uśmiecha się przy tym złośliwie i drepcze w stronę otwierających się drzwi. Gdy całkiem się zamykają, wszyscy słyszą kilka odgłosów blokowania i natychmiast ustawiają się w kole.

– Gotowi skopać tyłki, chłopcy? – odzywa się Harry i Louis prycha.

– To musi być najidiotyczniejsza rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek powiedziałeś.

Panele na ścianie rozsuwają się i migoczą trójwymiarowymi obrazami, gdy Harry odwraca się, by uśmiechnąć się do Louisa, który wyciągnął swój walec i umieszcza kciuk na zazębieniu. Niall wysunął swoje ostrza, a Zayn trzyma swoje dyski w gotowości. Pistolet Liama pozostaje przy jego pasie: chłopak decyduje się na początku zbadać ich lokalizację. Harry obraca swoje nun chucki wokół zaciśniętych pięści.

Obraz w pokoju zmienia się i chłopcy znajdują się w czymś na kształt pustyni. Rozglądają się wokół swojego położenia, ale nie mają zbyt wiele czasu na analizę nim dookoła nich nie zaczynają formować się ściany. Louis może dostrzec, że wszędzie jest metal. Wygląda to trochę jak fabryka z klatkami schodowymi i platformami. Liam jest nerwowy, gdy klika na swoim dotykowym ekranie. Louis podchodzi do niego, zachowując obronną postawę i odbijając się na palcach, by pozostać skoncentrowanym. Liam wciska ikonkę na ekranie i skanuje otoczenie. Louis rozgląda się kilka razy i widzi kilka platform, sięgających do samej góry i metalowe drzwi, wyznaczające korytarze.

– Uważaj! – słyszy głos Zayna zza pleców. Z lewej Louisa nadciągają mężczyźni. Trzymają pistolety i pałki, które iskrzą elektrycznością. Louis przygryza wargę, skupiony, opuszczając kciuk. Bat wyskakuje, a on zarzuca nim, owijając go wokół nadgarstka jednego z nich, gdy koncentruje się na odrzuceniu ich broni na bok, używając siły swojego umysłu. Niall rzuca się do przodu, uderza jednego po głowie i dźga kolejnego końcem swego ostrza. Zayn kręci dyskiem dookoła, przecinając coś, co powoduje okropny huk i Louis nie ma odwagi tam spojrzeć.

Harry wślizguje się pod ramię jednego z mężczyzn i uderza pięścią prosto w środek jego piersi, odbierając mu dech. Okręca dookoła swoje nun chucki, uderzając przeciwnika w skroń, który upada na ziemię z Harrym uśmiechającym się ponad nim.

Chłopcy ledwie łapią oddech, kiedy przebijają się przez pierwszą falę mężczyzn. Liam kieruje ich ku schodom i biega dookoła.

– Co my właściwie mamy zrobić? Znaleźć coś czy kogoś zabić? Co? – Kiedy tylko Liam zadaje te pytania, Louis krzyczy z przerażenia. Małe, czarne postacie rozprzestrzeniają się po podłodze: pająki. Louis czuje, że jego ciało zamarza i kątem oka widzi, że Harry szybko się porusza. Sekundę później Harry jest obok niego, otaczając go ramionami w silnym uścisku, jego usta mamroczą słodkie i pocieszające słowa.

– Nie patrz na nie – ostrzega Harry i układa twarz Louisa w zagięciu swojej szyi. Jest jedynym spośród chłopaków, który wie o lęku Louisa przed pająkami. Uspokaja go i pociera napięte mięśnie na jego plecach, pomiędzy łopatkami. Broń Zayna jest bezużyteczna, jako że jest przeznaczona do atakowania w powietrzu, więc zaczyna je rozdeptywać. Niall atakuje je swoją laską. Liam chwycił bat Louisa i uderza nim w ziemię, zamrażając kilka z nich na śmierć. Utworzyli coś jak ochronny trójkąt wokół Louisa i Harry'ego. – Musimy się stąd wydostać.

Liam mruczy, myśląc o planie ucieczki. Strzela z bata dookoła, sfrustrowany, i przy okazji zabija tonę pająków. W końcu rozjaśnia się i Louis wyobraża sobie świecącą żarówkę nad jego głową. Chichocze i Harry patrzy na niego, zdezorientowany. Louis chciałby go pocałować, lecz pamięta, że są filmowani i z powrotem ukrywa twarz.

– Louis, trzymaj się z Harrym. Nie patrz w dół – woła Liam. – Zayn, wykorzystaj swoją szybkość, by zebrać je razem. Użyję mojego pistoletu, żeby je wysadzić. Niall, pokieruj Harry'ego i Lou do tamtych schodów i w prawo. Biegnijcie najszybciej jak się da. Dogonimy was.

Niall chwyta dłoń Louisa i ciągnie go za sobą. Harry utrzymuje się blisko ciała chłopaka, gdy Louis pozwala im zaprowadzić się na ślepo w górę schodów. Ukrywają się tuż za lewym rogiem, tak, jak powiedział Liam, i ześlizgują się w dół, kucając. Louis wciąż jest przyciśnięty do Harry'ego. Wzdryga się, gdy słyszy dźwięk wybuchu. Żaden z nich nie waży się nawet odetchnąć, gdy czekają na jakikolwiek znak od Liama i Zayna. Louis ściska obie dłonie, Harry'ego i Nialla, w swoich, nadsłuchując z niepokojem.

Wypuszcza z siebie głębokie westchnienie ulgi, gdy dwóch chłopaków pojawia się, kaszląc i dysząc. Dym bucha wokół nich, a Liam rozgania go dłonią, z czerwoną twarzą. Louis opiera głowę o ramię Harry'ego i zamyka oczy na chwilę, nim niepewnie wstaje.

– Powinniśmy iść dalej – mówi drżącym głosem, a Harry układa dłoń na jego karku, pocierając kciukiem skórę. Liam przytakuje i umieszcza pistolet w swoim pasie. Idzie do przodu i Louis podąża za nim, przejmując od niego swój bat. Kiedy pole siłowe jest włączone, chroniąc go, owija sobie bat wokół nadgarstka. Czuje nacisk, ale nie ból.

Wędrują przez chwilę, nie napotykając żadnych przeszkód, dopóki Zayn nie otwiera drzwi i nie zasypują ich kawałki metalu. To moment, w którym Liam skrzeczy i podskakuje w miejscu.

– Ah! – krzyczy. – Zabierzcie je ode mnie!

– Zamknij się – syczy Louis. – Przyciągniesz uwagę. – Marszczy brwi, gdy widzi, że tym, co jest wokół rozrzucone, są łyżki. Przechyla głowę w zdezorientowaniu, a Harry przygryza wargę, by nie wybuchnąć śmiechem.

– Boisz się łyżek, stary? – pyta i obraca swoje nun chucki. – Nieźle.

– Jeśli są brudne, wtedy tak – mówi Liam i drży. Harry i Louis wymieniają spojrzenia, po czym szczerzą się. Niall podnosi łyżkę i macha nią blisko twarzy Liama, który cofa się, jakby miała ona go spalić.

– Dlaczego tutaj jest pokój pełen łyżek? – zastanawia się Niall. Liam wzdryga się z obrzydzeniem, a Irlandczyk wywraca oczami. – Po prostu wskocz komuś na plecy czy coś.

Liam rozjaśnia się i bierze rozbieg, a Niall przeklina.

– Nie na mnie!

Liam trzyma się Nialla jak małpa, z dłońmi na jego twarzy, niemal odcinając mu dopływ powietrza.

– Nie kłóć się. Po prostu idź – mówi prosto Liam, a Louis jest gotów wybuchnąć śmiechem. Kryje swój chichot w dłoniach i strzela z bata, sprawiając, że przez podłogę przebiega długi pas szronu. Niall jęczy i idzie w stronę schodów, by wejść na kolejną platformę. Upuszcza Liama zaraz za pierwszym stopniem i genialny dzieciak chwieje się, nim udaje mu się złapać równowagę. Prycha.

– Nie musisz być wredny.

Harry odwraca się do ramienia Louisa, próbując ukryć śmiech. Mimo tego na ich twarzach malują się uśmiechy, gdy wchodzą na wyższe piętro. Schody za nimi znikają, a oni znajdują się w pokoju. Panele rozsuwają się w kilku miejscach, tryskając wodą z nieznanych lokalizacji. Chichot Harry'ego przechodzi w spanikowane zassanie powietrza i chłopak walczy z instynktem, nakazującym mu przyciągnąć Louisa bliżej.

– Nie – słyszą, jak cicho mamrocze Zayn. Chłopiec cofa się, jednak jego plecy szybko uderzają o ścianę. Potrząsa głową gorączkowo. Coś jest z nim zdecydowanie nie tak, a Liam wydaje z siebie dźwięk.

– Teraz łapię – mruczy. – To symulacja lęków. Louis, twoim lękiem są pająki, moim łyżki, a Zayna, prawdopodobnie, woda. Stawiają przed nami wyzwania w postaci naszych najgorszych koszmarów.

– I twój najgorszy koszmar dotyczył łyżek? – pyta Louis, retorycznie i sarkastycznie.

– Okej, więc musimy się stąd wydostać – mówi Niall i rozgląda się w poszukiwaniu drogi lub sposobu, by przedostać się na zewnątrz. Wbija ostrza w ściany. Kiedy woda ich dosięga, Zayn płacze i Niall oplata go ramieniem. Liam gorączkowo klika na swojej klawiaturze, ale coś odcina jego połączenie. Harry próbuje przebić jedną ze ścian, ale kiedy jego pięść przedostaje się przez nią, do środka wlewa się jedynie więcej wody.

– Cholera – mamrocze. – Może to nie był najlepszy pomysł.

Poziom wody podnosi się szybko i Zayn ma problemy z oddychaniem. Niall próbuje poprowadzić go przez wdechy i wydechy, ale to tak naprawdę nie pomaga. Woda nabiera tempa z każdą sekundą i płynie szybciej, a Louis panikuje. Kręci się dookoła, próbując znaleźć odpowiedź. Woda osiągnęła już taki poziom, że Harry może sięgnąć dachu. Wie, że to zły pomysł, ale nic nie może być gorsze od tego, co dzieje się teraz, więc próbuje przebić sufit. Natychmiast zostaje zalany wodą. Louis kopie, by wyciągnąć go ze strumienia. Nie mam pojęcia, co mógłby zrobić. Czuje się bezużyteczny i nie może znaleźć w sobie siły, by... chwila moment. Siła. Nie słabość.

 _Co jest moją siłą?_ , pyta Louis samego siebie. W jego głowie formuje się pomysł. To strzał w ciemno, ale to też wszystko, co mają. Łapie Harry'ego i Liama i popycha ich do pozostałych, kopiąc. Zayn hiperwentyluje, jego ciało jest napięte, a Niall stara się go podtrzymywać. Louis chwyta dłoń Harry'ego jako kotwicę i skupia swoją moc na masie wody, otaczającej ich. Wyobraża sobie, że odpływa ona od chłopaków i od niego samego. Zanim to sobie uświadamia, upada na ziemię, cały mokry, z Harrym na sobie.

– Jesteś ciężki – komentuje. – I rujnujesz moją koncentrację.

Harry śmieje się w jego szyję i udowadnia, że jest naprawdę rozpraszający. Louis odpycha go na bok i utrzymuje bąbel wokół nich bezpiecznym i wolnym od wody.

– Mam głupi pomysł – oznajmia Louis. – Może niczego nie zdziałać, ale to wszystko, co mam w tym momencie.

– Dajesz – mówi Niall. – Tak naprawdę nie mamy wyboru. – Zayn uczepia się go, owijając jego nogi swoimi. Gdyby byli w innej sytuacji, Louis zrobiłby im zdjęcie, bo naprawdę jest tak wredny.

– Co, jeśli droga na zewnątrz jest na dole? Haz próbował ścian, a nawet przez pieprzony dach i mamy jedynie więcej wody. Nie sprawdzaliśmy podłogi. Utrzymam wodę z dala, jeśli spróbujesz wybić drogę na dół. Zayn, po prostu oddychaj. Wszystko będzie z tobą w porządku.

Liam kiwa głową i wygląda na to, że akceptuje plan, bo wzrusza ramionami.

– Nie mamy nic do stracenia, co nie? Albo to zrobimy, albo utoniemy.

Harry bierze głęboki oddech, a Louis się koncentruje. On unosi ramię i czeka na sygnał Louisa. Wypuszcza ciężko powietrze i opuszcza pięść. Woda nie nadchodzi. Liam wypuszcza z siebie _whoop_ , a Zayn szlocha z ulgą. Harry wsuwa głowę do dziury, którą przed chwilą zrobił, a gips i drewniane wióry wplątują się w jego włosy.

– To znów fabryka – mówi, gdy pojawia się z powrotem. – Podłoga nie jest zbyt daleko. Zejście na dół powinno być całkiem łatwe. – Zamachuje się dłonią na dalszą część podłogi i powiększa otwór, wystarczająco, by wszyscy mogli przez niego przejść. Harry idzie pierwszy, potem Zayn, który rozpaczliwie pełznie w stronę krawędzi. Niall podąża za Liamem, a Louis idzie ostatni. Kiedy znajduje się na dole, podaje swój bat Liamowi, który posyła mu pytające spojrzenie.

– Musimy to jakoś zamknąć – odpowiada Louis po prostu. Potem odwraca się do niewielkiego problemu w dachu i testuje granice swojego umysłu, gromadząc wszystkie kawałki zniszczonego sufitu i dopasowując je z powrotem. Wypuszcza trochę wody i macha dłonią do Liama. – Zamroź to.

Chłopak uderza batem w stronę sufitu wciąż i wciąż, usatysfakcjonowany dopiero wtedy, gdy gruba warstwa lodu pokrywa obszar dwukrotnie większy niż sama dziura. Louis opada na podłogę, wyczerpany przez użycie całej mocy, jaką tylko mógł zużyć. Harry pędzi do niego i bez wahania podnosi go z ziemi, oplatając go ramionami. Louis widzi, że nieco marszczy brwi.

Liam całkiem szybko prowadzi ich w stronę następnej platform.

– Okej, lęki. Mówcie. – Wpatruje się w Nialla i Harry'ego. Niall obraca swoją laskę, przekładając ją między malcami i kaszle w dłoń. Harry wzmacnia swój uścisk wokół Louisa, przyciągając go bliżej.

– Klaustrofobia – mamrocze Niall. Zayn jęczy i ukrywa twarz.

– Jeezusie, dlaczego nie możemy wszyscy mieć takich lęków jak Liam?

– Ponieważ jesteśmy normalni – mruczy Louis w szyję Harry'ego. – Możesz już mnie odstawić. – Harry waha się przed puszczeniem go, ale delikatnie stawia go na nogi. Jednak wciąż trzyma dłoń na jego plecach. Louis walczy z uśmiechem.

– Harry? – pyta Liam, a dłoń na plecach Louisa zaciska się mocniej.

– Nie sądzę, że musimy martwić się o mój lęk – mówi cicho. – Dopóki wszyscy jesteśmy bezpieczni i niezranieni, wszystko będzie w porządku.

Wszyscy chłopcy marszczą na to brwi, a Louis posyła mu pytające spojrzenie.

 

***

 

(Coulson)

 

Chłopcy radzą sobie świetnie. Jak do tej pory, pokonali wszystkie przeszkody i przeciwstawili się swoim lękom. Chciałby tylko, żeby jedynym lękiem Liama nie były _łyżki_. I chciałby też, żeby przebijanie się przez różne rzeczy nie było dla Harry'ego tak łatwe. Ściany, które miały utrzymać chłopaków w zamknięciu, wywołane przez lęk Nialla, loczek po prostu zrównał z ziemią. Teraz został już tylko lęk Harry'ego. Prawdopodobnie najbardziej skomplikowany z nich wszystkich. Jego lęk dotyczy Louisa. Coulson musi znaleźć sposób, by narazić chłopaka na niebezpieczeństwo bez właściwego zabicia go. Dodatkowo, musi to być coś, co będzie w stanie przebić się przez pole siłowe Louisa.

Kiedy drużyna przemierza korytarz, Coulson formuje ukrytą armię wojowników za jednym z zakrętów, gotową do ataku.

Chłopcy nawet się tego nie spodziewają, dopóki jeden z mężczyzn nie rzuca się na Liama, powalając go na ziemię i odbierając mu broń. Dwóch wskakuje na Zayna, by utrudnić mu użycie jego szybkości, by się ich pozbyć. Harrym musi zająć się ich kilku, by go obezwładnić, biorąc pod uwagę, że mocno wpływa na to jego siła. Niall wytrzymuje nieco dłużej, odpychając ich za pomocą swoich ostrzy, ale gdy jeden z nich atakuje go od tyłu, jest pokonany. Louis próbuje użyć swojego bata, lecz jeden z mężczyzn łapie jego nadgarstek i przytrzymuje go w dole. Inny przyciska do jego gardła nóż i w momencie, w którym chłopak myśli, że kostium go ochroni, Coulson wyłącza jego moc i w miejscu ostrza pojawia się ostre ukłucie. Krzywi się z dala od uchwytu, a Phil słyszy krzyk Harry'ego.

Harry wyrywa się ze stosu atakujących go wojowników i toruje sobie drogę do Louisa. Rzuca się na dwóch z nich, przygwożdżając ich do ziemi i rękami odcinając im dopływ powietrza. Szarpie za paski pancerza tego, który trzyma ostrze przy szyi Louisa i odciąga go do tyłu. Louis bierze głęboki oddech, a Harry ściska jego dłoń, unosi go i przyciska do siebie. Uderza nun chuckami w czyjąś twarz, ale nie wydaje się, by go to obchodziło, kiedy z ulgą przygląda się Louisowi, oglądając jego szyję w poszukiwaniu urazów.

Louis ma maleńkie nacięcie. Nie jest duże, lecz wystarczające dla Harry'ego, by opiekuńczo ukryć mniejszego chłopaka za sobą i odeprzeć każdego przeciwnika, który spróbowałby się do nich zbliżyć. Louis trochę protestuje, szarpiąc loki Harry'ego z upartą miną, a Coulson wzdycha ciężko. Ci chłopcy są jak dzieci.

Niall i Zayn walczą, odwróceni do siebie plecami, blondyn czasem przeskakuje nad drugim, by zamachnąć się swoją laską i wbić ostrza w jakiegoś faceta. Liam wpycha kolano w krocze jednego z mężczyzn i przerzuca go przez ramię. Jeden przeciwnik zakrada się za Louisa i Coulson pochyla się do przodu, ciekawy, co się wydarzy. Gdy ten atakuje, Louis obraca się dookoła i łapie go za nadgarstek, celując lodowaty metal w pierś mężczyzny.

Coulson bez powodu wydaje z siebie _whoops_ i potrząsa głową.

Teraz napastnicy zupełnie ich otaczają, tworząc szczelne koło. Louis, z determinacją na twarzy, wspina się na Harry'ego, wtykając swoje małe stopy tu i tam, by wszystko dobrze widzieć. Poza otaczającymi ich wojownikami, nie ma tu żadnych innych. W umyśle Louisa formuje się pomysł i zeskakuje z Harry'ego z sapnięciem. Wspina się na palce i zaczyna szeptać mu coś do ucha. Phil nie słyszy, co mówi, ale słyszy, kiedy obaj cicho rozmawiają z pozostałymi.

– Schylcie się, kiedy wam powiem – nakazuje Louis, a pozostali przytakują z uwagą. Podaje swój bat Harry'emu i delikatnie masuje skórę na jego szyi. – Masz więcej siły niż ja. Możesz zrobić to lepiej.

Harry zaciska dłoń wokół uchwytu i lekko uderza nim w podłogę. Unosi brodę w stronę Louisa, który nieco ugina kolana.

– Jeden, dwa, trzy... Teraz!

Wszyscy pochylają się, padając na podłogę, kiedy Harry kręci batem ponad swoją głową, uderzając wszystkich otaczających ich mężczyzn w dwóch obrotach. Głowa Zayna kryje się w piersi Nialla, a dłoń Harry'ego, ta, która nie trzyma bata, jest ściskana mocno przez Louisa. Wszyscy leżą na podłodze, oszołomieni i zdyszani. Opadają na plecy.

– Dobra robota, chłopcy – mówi do mikrofonu Coulson. Chłopaki podskakują, a Harry odruchowo przyciąga Louisa bliżej. Phil naprawdę nie rozumie, jak to się dzieje, że oni wciąż myślą, że ich związek jest tajemnicą. To nie tak, że są dyskretni. – Zrobiliście to. Poszło wam świetnie.

Wzdychają z ulgą i uśmiechają się, krzycząc z radości i wskakując na siebie nawzajem w wielkim zamieszaniu. Niall unosi brodę i wrzeszczy głośno, potrząsając głową to w jedną, to w drugą stronę z wyciągniętym językiem. Wygląda jak szczeniak.

– Gratulacje – mówi Phil i klaszcze. Wyłącza symulację, przyciskając włącznik na module sterowania, a panele w ścianie migają. Otoczenie wokół nich znika, podobnie jak ciała na podłodze.

 

***

 

(Harry)

 

Wychodzi z symulatora tak szybko, jak tylko się da. Chłopcy pytają jego i Louisa, czy nie chcą wyjść na drinka i Harry mówi, że za chwilę zejdą na dół. Pozostali uśmiechają się złośliwie, Niall porusza brwiami, Zayn wydaje odgłosy seksu zza swoich zaciśniętych pięści, a Liam śmieje się głośno.

– Uh, Harry, szybciej – woła za nimi Zayn napiętym, piskliwym głosem i gdy Harry śmieje się w dłoń, Louis obraca go przez ramię. Dwóch chłopców prześlizguje się pośpiesznie przez korytarze i między nowicjuszami. Harry trzyma dłoń Louisa przez całą drogę i praktycznie ciągnie go w dół korytarza. Bawi się kluczami i mruczy, kiedy nie może znaleźć tego właściwego. Louis tylko się śmieje i całuje jego nagie ramię.

Po teście wszyscy przebrali się w bardziej komfortowe ubrania i Louis, jak zwykle będąc złośliwcem, jest ubrany w sweter Harry'ego i parę obcisłych szortów, które sprawiają, że jego tyłek wygląda bosko. Wyższy chłopak ma na sobie tylko tank top i parę luźnych sweatsów. Przeklina, kiedy wreszcie otwiera drzwi i ciągnie Louisa do środka z drwiącym uśmiechem.

Kiedy drzwi się zatrzaskują, Harry wsuwa dłonie pod sweter i łapie go za pupę, masując ją niedelikatnie i sprawiając, że Louis jęczy w jego szyję. Harry sięga do góry, czule głaszcze go po policzku i całuje jego wydatne kości policzkowe. Oglądanie, jak jego chłopak zostaje zraniony podczas dzisiejszej symulacji też wpłynęło na Harry'ego. To jego największy lęk: stały, zawsze obecny lęk, że stanie mu się krzywda lub gorzej, że zostanie zabity.

Harry wzdycha ciężko i przyciska usta do czoła Louisa, przesuwając dłońmi po jego bokach i plecach. Louis przyciąga go do siebie za szyję i łączy ich wargi, mocno, poruszając nimi w synchronizacji i jednocześnie przechylając ich głowy. Niższy chłopak musi wspiąć się na palce, by pociągnąć za dolną wargę Harry'ego, co sprawia, że ten warczy, ściskając jego talię.

– Kocham cię – mamrocze Harry w jego usta. – Wiesz o tym, prawda?

Louis uśmiecha się i przyciska kciuki do miejsc, w których może wyczuć puls Harry'ego, pozostawiając na jego szyi malinki. Oplata jego ramiona i całuje go w szczękę.

– Oczywiście, że tak, Haz – mruczy. – Kocham cię tak bardzo.

Harry delikatnie muska ramiona Louisa w dół i w górę, łącząc ze sobą ich czoła. Wysuwa się do przodu, dopóki ich nosy się nie spotykają i pociera je o siebie.

– Wiesz, czym był mój lęk? – pyta Harry, a miejsce między brwiami Louisa marszczy się w zdezorientowaniu, kiedy potrząsa głową. – Utrata ciebie.

Oblicze Louisa łagodnieje. Ukrywa twarz w obojczykach Harry'ego. Zielone oczy chłopaka są pełne czułości, gdy oplata swojego ukochanego ramionami. Opiera brodę o jego głowę i zaciąga się jego zapachem.

– Byłem przerażony podczas tej symulacji. Kiedy ten facet przyłożył nóż do twojego gardła, to odeszło. Nie chcę nigdy cię utracić, Lou. Zostaniesz ze mną, czy tego chcesz, czy nie.

– Nie mam z tym problemu – chichocze Louis i muska usta Harry'ego swoimi. Wyższy chłopak oddaje pocałunek i nie może nic na to poradzić, ale robi to znacznie mocniej i bardziej rozpaczliwie, ściskając jedną ręką szczękę Louisa, gdy druga znajduje się pod swetrem. Trąca kciukiem wrażliwy sutek Louisa i rozkoszuje się jękiem, którym ten odpowiada. Louis zawsze był tak wrażliwy i po pewnym czasie Harry uwielbiał sprawiać, że chłopak cały się skręcał przez drażnienie się z każdym jego calem.

Harry ściąga mu sweter przez głowę i natychmiast pochyla się, by zassać w usta twardy sutek. Louis wstrzymuje oddech i drapie jego ramiona. Ten spędza nieco czasu po prostu otaczając je językiem, lecz gdy wygląda na to, że otrzymały już wystarczająco wiele uwagi, przygryza je, sprawiając, że stają się czerwone i twarde jak pociski. Louis jęczy i upada na łóżko. Po tym, jak rozpaczliwie ściąga z siebie szorty wraz z bokserkami, siada i przyciąga do siebie Harry'ego za biodra. Harry ściąga przez głowę swoją koszulkę i przebiega dłońmi przez włosy. Opuszczając jego szorty i pozwalając mu z nich wyjść, Louis przyciska usta do twardej linii penisa Harry'ego w jego bokserkach. Ślini się na myśl o nim, grubym, ciężkim i długim w swoich ustach. Jęczy i szczypie jego biodro. Harry szarpie do przodu i Louis uśmiecha się do niego. Ciągnie bokserki w dół i zatrzymuje je w miejscu między jego penisem a jądrami.

Harry niemal zgina się wpół i ściska włosy Louisa. Nie może nadziwić się temu, że Louis zna każdy pojedynczy słodki punkt na jego ciele i jak dobrze zadowala je swoim językiem. Pocierając dłońmi uda Harry'ego, Louis układa usta na czubku i przebiega po nim językiem w szorstkich, krótkich liźnięciach, które sprawiają, że Harry jęczy. Kiedy Louis wreszcie bierze go całego w usta i ześlizguje się w dół jego długości, Harry wypuszcza z siebie długi jęk. Wplata palce we włosy Louisa i kołysze biodrami, jednocześnie kiwając głową.

Louis niemal może wziąć go całego, ale gdy Harry jest tak gruby i długi to praktycznie niemożliwe, więc tę niewielką część, której nie jest w stanie zmieścić, łaskocze opuszkami palców.

– O Boże – szlocha Harry w swoje zaciśnięte pięści i oddycha głęboko. Zerka w dół, by zobaczyć wargi Louisa, owinięte tak cudownie wokół jego penisa i sapie. Dotyka kciukami kącików ust Louisa, po czym chwyta tył jego głowy, gdzie włosy są najdłuższe. Wyciąga się i porusza biodrami w tył i w przód, sprawiając, że Louis bierze go tak głęboko, jak tylko może. Louis jęczy wokół niego i rozpaczliwie sięga w dół, by ścisnąć własnego penisa wraz w ruchami Harry'ego.

Harry musi odepchnąć Louisa albo dojdzie zbyt szybko. Zatrzymuje się, by wziąć kilka oddechów i uspokoić się. Louis uśmiecha się, jego usta są czerwone i opuchnięte, po czym przesuwa się w górę łóżka na poduszkach. Otwiera szufladę obok łóżka i wyjmuje z niej lubrykant. Z szelmowskim uśmieszkiem na twarzy smaruje swój palec i przesuwa nim wokół swojej dziurki. Wydaje z siebie mały hałas, wsuwając go go środka. Jego ciało napina się, a Harry zamarza w miejscu, próbując sprawić, że jego mózg znów zacznie pracować. Louis wzdycha z ulgą i zaczyna wpychać palec do środka i na zewnątrz.

– Haz – mruczy. – Za mało. Chcę twoich. Proszę.

Harry krztusi się i wskakuje na łóżko, przykrywając ciało Louisa swoim i miażdżąc go. Wsuwa dłoń między nich i sunie kciukiem do miejsca, gdzie Louis rozciąga się wokół własnego palca. Szarpie jego ramię i palec Louisa wyślizguje się na zewnątrz. Harry podnosi jego nadgarstki w górę poduszek i skubie jego gardło. Louis porusza biodrami.

– Proszę – błaga i ciężko opada na materac. Harry śmieje się w jego szyję i po prostu pozwala swojej dolnej wardze przeciągnąć się wzdłuż jego wrażliwej skóry.

– Jeszcze nie – mówi, jednocześnie przyciskając swoje krocze do Louisa. Słaby jęk wyrywa się z jego gardła i próbuje uwolnić się z uścisku Harry'ego. Ich ciała są całkowicie złączone i intymnie ściśnięte razem. Ciepło wydostaje się z każdej cząstki Harry'ego, gdy całuje Louisa. Zderzają się ze sobą, zęby, język i usta miażdżą się gorączkowo. Harry puszcza jego nadgarstki, które natychmiast obniżają się, by złączyć się z tyłu jego karku, przyciągając go bliżej. Louis drapie tuż poniżej linii jego włosów i Harry wygina się w łuk, mrucząc.

Wyślizgując się z ciasnego uścisku na swojej szyi, Harry wędruje w dół ciała Louisa. Zatrzymuje się na obojczykach, spędzając trochę czasu na wysysaniu śladów na jego muśniętej słońcem skórze. Ściska jego sutki między palcami wskazującymi a kciukami, a plecy Louisa prężą się w łuk. Harry się nie spieszy: upewnia się, że pokrywa uda i kości biodrowe Louisa pocałunkami i malinkami. To jest to, co kocha: pełne pielęgnowanie ciała Louisa, jakby było wykonane z najszczerszego złota i najdelikatniejszych kryształów, ponieważ właśnie tym jest Louis dla niego: najjaśniejszym światłem, jakie kiedykolwiek widział.

Kiedy Harry uważa, że Louis zrobił już wystarczająco, błagając i wijąc się, łagodnieje, śliniąc swoje palce i wsuwając jeden do środka. Pozwala swojej drugiej ręce podróżować po jego miękkiej skórze, dziwiąc się, jak gładka jest. Sięga do góry, by chwycić dłoń Louisa, a niższy chłopak ściska ją mocno, oddychając płytko. Harry wsuwa i wysuwa palec, dołączając kolejny i powoli je wyciągając. Wystarczająco wolno, by Louis błagał o przyspieszenie.

 _Zawsze tak niecierpliwy_ , myśli Harry, uśmiechając się. Pokrywa naprężony brzuch Louisa motylimi pocałunkami, od czasu do czasu podgryzając ostrą krawędź jego bioder. Louis jęczy i unosi je.

– Więcej – mruczy Louis, a Harry wypełnia polecenie, wciąż ściskając jego dłoń. Wsuwa i wysuwa trzy palce w szybkim tempie, lecz musi zwolnić, by Louis nie doszedł zbyt szybko.

– W porządku? – pyta Harry cicho, zerkając na swojego chłopaka. Louis kiwa głową gorączkowo i zachłannie wyciąga ręce do Harry'ego, który uśmiecha się do niego czule. Chowa swoje palce i sunie poprzez całą długość ciała Louisa, by leżeć na nim, w pełni go zakrywając. Rozkoszuje się ciepłem, którym emanuje Louis, jego skóra jest zaczerwieniona, a oddech trochę nieregularny. Harry chwyta butelkę lubrykantu i wyciska sporo na swoją dłoń, sprawnie pokrywając nim swojego penisa.

Jeszcze raz cmoka usta Louisa przed ustawieniem bioder między drżącymi udami mniejszego z nich. Wsuwa się do środka, jednocześnie ściskając kolano Louisa, mimo że jego dłoń trochę się trzęsie, gdy czuje otaczającą go ciasnotę.

– O Boże – mamrocze Louis i mocno zaciska dłonie na pościeli, dopóki jego knykcie nie robią się białe. Harry jęczy i gryzie splecione palce jego i Louisa. Chyli brodę, by zobaczyć swoje własne przyrodzenie, przesuwające się w ciasnej dziurce Louisa i jęczy znów. Opiera czoło o czoło Louisa, a ich oddechy mieszają się, kiedy kołyszą się naprzeciw siebie.

Utrzymują powolne tempo: Harry nie chce się spieszyć, a Louisowi tak naprawdę jest wszystko jedno, gdy sapie i jęczy na każdy ruch swojego chłopaka. Dochodzą w tym samym momencie, jednocześnie krzycząc w ekstazie. Harry jest zupełnie pewny, że ludzie w sąsiednim pokoju mogą ich usłyszeć, ale, szczerze mówiąc, w tym momencie nie mogłoby to obchodzić go mniej.

Po wszystkim leżą obok siebie ze splątanymi nogami, Louis bawiący się lokami Harry'ego i zielonooki chłopak po prostu spoglądający na niego czule.

– Myślisz, że powinniśmy iść spotkać się z chłopakami? – mamrocze Louis w skórę knykci Harry'ego, kiedy kończy całować każdy z nich. Harry śmieje się i chowa twarz w zagięciu jego szyi, wtulając się w nią.

– Naprawdę chce ci się ruszyć z tego bardzo wygodnego, bardzo ciepłego łózka? – pyta Harry bezczelnie i przesuwa nosem po jego jabłku Adama. Louis waha się przed odpowiedzią.

– Nie, raczej nie – mówi słabo i tonie w dotyku Harry'ego.

 

***

 

– Gotowi, chłopcy? – pyta Niall z niegodziwym uśmieszkiem na twarzy. Kręci swoją laską, patrząc na nadciągającą armię. Zayn przyjmuje pozę wojownika ze zgiętymi kolanami i dyskami w gotowości. Liam kiwa głową i kładzie dłoń na swoim pistolecie. Harry patrzy na Louisa, który uśmiecha się w odpowiedzi i mocno uderza batem w ziemię.

– Jak to powiedział niejaki Harry Styles, chodźmy skopać trochę tyłków! – krzyczy Louis, a gdy Harry protestuje, pozostali wybuchają śmiechem.

– Kretyni – to ostania rzecz, jaką do nich mówi, zanim wkraczają do akcji.

 

________________

[1] T.A.R.C.Z.A – Tajna Agencja Rozwoju Cybernetycznych Zastosowań Antyterrorystycznych, orginalnie S.H.I.E.L.D – Strategic Hazard Intervention Espionage Logistics Directorate (przyp. tłum.)

[2] [Tesseract](http://vignette1.wikia.nocookie.net/marvelcinematicuniverse/images/0/06/Avengers_Tesseract2012.png/revision/latest?cb=20140128210835) – asgardzki sześcian o niezwykłej mocy, pozwalający naginać rzeczywistość (przyp.tłum.)

[3] nun chucki, inaczej nunchaku – rodzaj broni w postaci dwóch połączonych łańcuchem bądź liną pałek, które wyglądają [tak](http://hurtowniasportowa.gniezno.pl/4078-2181-thickbox/nunczako-gumowe.jpg) (przyp.tłum.)

[4]Mowa o vibranium, najrzadszym i najtwardszym metalu na Ziemi, z którego wykonana jest także m.in. ręka Zimowego Żołnierza. Tarczy Kapitana Ameryki nie były w stanie zniszczyć nawet niezniszczalne pazury Wolverine'a (przyp.tłum.)

 


End file.
